Conventionally, a wiring harness, which is wired in a vehicle for connecting various electronic equipments and such, is manufactured such that a plurality of electric wires is bundled together and surrounded by a cover material (i.e., sheath) formed by injection molding.
For example, as shown in FIG. 5, a shield wire 801 disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-305634 covers a plurality of core wires 802 and a drain wire for earth, and the core wires 802 and the drain wire 803 are subsequently covered by a shield layer 804 and a sheath 805 made of insulating resin material.
In a terminal processing of such shielding wire 801, the sheath 805 and the shield layer 804 are removed for a predetermined length, and then the cover of a terminal of the exposed core wire 802 is removed, and a terminal 807 is crimped thereto. For the drain wire 803, an insulation electric wire 809 to which the terminal 807 is crimped is additionally attached for the purpose of water stopping.